All Because Of A Bottle Of Perfume
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Percy has to go to Bath and Body works to pick up a perfume for his dictator like girlfriend only to find the girl of his dreams and then knock down a shelf full of perfume and almost kill a foreign woman. Percabeth Please R&R!
1. A Foreign Lady Tries To Kill Me

**Hey! If you've ever read any other of my stories you should know that I normally get ideas listening to my iPod late at night. Well yeah that's how this idea came. Just a warning but it may be OOC for Percy having lots of epic fails!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I stood outside the door of Bath and Body Works. It all started when my dictator like girlfriend Mint Mere asked me to pick up her favorite perfume. Normally I would be like eww no way I don't want to go shopping for you. But in this case I was a little scared to say no. Cause Mint… well you'll soon be to understand my pain and suffering.

I held my breath and walked through the door. People were somewhat staring at me. At least it felt like they were. I decided the best way to do this was to ask one of the worker people where Dark Kiss was. (That was the scent Mint wanted)

I made my way up to a blond haired girl in an apron. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked me. Wow. She was seriously beautiful. She had princess blonde hair and gray eyes that were mysterious. I had to remind myself that I had a girlfriend. One I loved very much.

"My girlfriend asked me to pick up a bottle of Dark Kiss for her." I said trying not to sound stupid.

"Sure, right this way." She said pointing to a shelf filled with tons and tons of perfume.

She walked over to it, and I followed.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get around a foreign lady. She seemed to have not understood me. I had to squeeze really close to the shelves to get through. Ok, they really need sturdier shelves cause I barely even pressed against the shelves but all of the bottles of perfume and lotion came plummeting down on me. There was enough force to knock me right on top of the foreign lady and Annabeth. (I figured out her name from the name tag) The bottles burst as they hit the floor. And I probably smelled like a… well I have no idea what I smelled like. My head had bumped the foreign lady and well I think it may never be the same.

"Stupid boy! Stupid boy!" She yelled to me and whacked me with one of those Trader Joe's reusable bags.

"My hip bone!" I screamed without meaning to. I have this horrible hip that pops all the time! It was awful running from my mom's friends son at the bowling alley. I don't even want to think about it. Oh Crap! Annabeth hadn't said anything! My first thought was did I kill her! I realized I was sitting on her.

"Sorry!' I said to her. How was I going to explain to my mom that I had to by half of the items in bath and body works? Wait great idea I can just make Mint's dad pay! He's really rich! Except he really doesn't like me, which sucks cause he is like filthy rich, and then he could by me video games and all the other things I need to survive and live a healthy lifestyle with. I still don't know why. I mean it wasn't my fault I poisoned his tea.

"I'm ok." She said quietly. I learned that day that my butt can be used as an excellent weapon.

"I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't cause any permanent damage! That's happened before. Can you move?"

"Um yes I can move. Thank God you didn't paralyze me! But I'm afraid you might have to pay for the damage.' She said. She looked in pain but I was sure I could see laughter in her eyes.

I decided the best thing to do was go straight to Papa Mere. Hopefully he was in one of his good moods. That's when another super idea hit me. What's my motto? Oh yeah when in doubt say Obama! I should give him that Obama book I saw in Barnes and Noble! Percy you are a genius! Also devilishly hot.

After purchasing the book I made my way over to the Mere Mansion. It's not actually a mansion, but compared to my mom's apartment it pretty much was.

I rang their doorbell. It was the sound of Mint's dead cat Mr. Loveymuffaloo's meow. It kind of brought back another painful memory of why Mr. Mere doesn't like me. It was a natural instinct to throw the cat! You would've done it too if it was clawing at your face! Maybe I shouldn't have told you I killed the cat… Now you're going to think I'm an animal killer! Erase those last couple sentences from your memory please.

"Yes? How may I help you Mr. Jackson?" Said George. George is the Mere's butler who I think really likes me. He always says hello unlike Mrs. Mere, she just ignores me all together. Mint hates her step mom Rebecca. I don't understand why though. She gave me 'special' cookies once. I don't know why she called them special? I just remember passing out after eating them.

"I'm here to see Mr. Mere." I said trying to sound sophisticated.

"May I ask why you smell so foul?"

"Yes you may ask." I told him.

He shook his head. "Why do I even try?" He told himself and then let me in.

The 'mansion' was really high class looking. It was billionaire's heaven.

George led me into Mr. Mere's office. I noticed he added a new sign to the door. It read; Stay Out Perseus Jackson. I wondered if this was another Perseus Jackson or if that was how much he really hated me.

"Yes Percy?" He said with a tone of aggravation in his voice. As I came closer his nose crinkled up in disgust from the smell of me.

"Going for a more feminine smell Percy?" Mr. Mere asked me.

"Um no sir, But that's exactly why I came to talk to you." I said. Mr. Mere is extremely intimidating. Keep that in mind if you ever start dating Mint. Remember that a good impression counts.

"Are you suggesting you want me to become more feminine?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not sir! But actually it's quite the funny story-"

"You know I don't appreciate humor Jackson." He said cutting me off.

I decided to pretend I didn't hear that, "Well I went to pick up perfume for Mint like I told her I would. And well um, the place kind of got destroyed by me and I was wondering if you could pay for the damage." I said quickly.

"Our you out of you pea sized mind! Of course I will not pay for your sheer stupidity and now out with you!'

Well that was a great move.

I then had to go back to Bath and Body Works and explain to them that I didn't have the money.

"Well Percy, there is another way. You could work here and all the money you make goes to the damage." The manager Lauren told me.

One look at Annabeth and well yeah I was in.

"Sounds good." I said not realizing what I was getting myself into.

**Was it Good? Did it suck? Well please tell me in a review and I will love you forever! (not in a weird way 8D) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**

**FoReVeR sUnShInE 8)**


	2. Guys Don't Wear Aprons

**Hi! Super sorry I haven't updated in a long time! It's not that I had no ideas trust me I have plenty! It's just that I have been on vacation etc my rabbits had 7 babies so I am super busy! **

Chapter 2: Guys Don't Wear Aprons.

Well I realized my mistake when Lauren handed me an apron. Cause in Percy's Guy Handbook it clearly states in rule 132 Guys do not wear aprons. The only cool thing was that I got this little rectangle with my name on it! Lauren says I have to put it on my apron.

I walked into Bath and Body Works for the second time in my life, wait actually I think it would be the third… oh well, you guys get the idea.

One look at Annabeth and I would probably be knocking down a new shelf. I decided to not look at her.

"Hey Percy!" Said Lauren.

"Hi." I said trying to keep my mind off Annabeth.

"Do you have any questions on your first day?"

"Yeah on an estimate how many foreign ladies come her everyday? And can we set up one of those security checks they have at airports to make sure there are no items in there purses that way over 30 pounds?" I asked her.

"Um that's quite and interesting question Percy. Well I really don't know how many foreign ladies come to our store everyday, and no there will not be a security check." She said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Annabeth?" Lauren said calling her.

"Yes?"

"Can you help Percy out today? And Summer can you do second shift with him?" Lauren asked the girls.

Both girls agreed.

"Alright Percy, everyone has 3 shifts they work. Each shift is 2 hours, so you are ultimately working 6 hours in the day. So you Percy are working from 8 am to 2 pm. So you Annabeth, Summer, and Kelly have the first 3 shifts. Then when you leave another 4 girls come in to work 2 pm through 8 pm. Does that make any sense to you?" Lauren asked me.

"Sure but there is just one thing, you said then another 4 girls come in. Does that mean that I'm the only guy working here?" I asked her cause that would really be awkward if I was.

"Um… Yes Percy it does."

"Oh." I said thinking that through.

"Everyone shop opens in 5 minutes!" Lauren told the 4 of us.

"Wait Lauren when is our lunch break?" I asked because I didn't have breakfast.

"At two when your shifts are over."

"No breaks?" I whined.

"Sorry Percy but this is real hardcore working." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Eat a really good breakfast before you come." Summer said twisting her red pony tail.

"Sounds wonderful." I lied.

The first customers came in and gave me a strange look.

"What you never saw a guy work at a girl's store?" I said to the lady giving me a strange look.

"Sorry." Said the woman.

"Well I haven't" said a teenage girl.

"Looks like you skipped a century girly." I said to her.

"Percy don't argue with the customers." Annabeth whispered to me.

"Annabeth, this girl just like totally made me feel bad, let's kick her out with a broom!" I told her.

"First of all customers are a good thing no matter what they act like and too bad Perce because this store it broom free." She told me.

"LIAR!" IK yelled at her and she took a step back from me, "I saw Kelly sweeping the floor with today so haha in your face."

"Whatever, but next time don't yell liar in my face it gives us a bad rep." after that she left to go help a different customer.

I guess you could say my first day went well considering I didn't get fired, but you could also say it sucked considering I got 24 warnings in a 6 hour period. In my opinion it was a nightmare.

As my mom was chopping up onions that afternoon I was sitting on the couch watching Neehow Kylan with my moms friend's daughter who we have to baby sit. It's a pretty weird show let me tell you, its about a Chinese girl named Kylan.

My mom asked the dreaded question, "How was your first day?"

"Ok." I said deciding not to tell her about the 24 warnings I got.

Our conversation was interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked to see who was calling. It was Mint.

"Hi Mint." I said answering the call.

"You better earn the money.' She told me. No hello or lovely to be speaking with you this fine day day Percy just a 'you better earn the money.'

"I'm working on it ok." I told her.

"Well it better be fast because my new car needs to be repaired and after repair shops cars smell so I need a new on instead.

"Woah woah wait I'm earning the money for Bath and Body Works not for you." I told her in case she was confused.

"Yeah Percy I know that, the money for my car that you damaged while taking a joy ride does that sound familiar to you?"

I thought for a moment then I did remember that night. Please people don't blame me I have ADHD remember! Think of the children!

"Oh yeah I do remember that come to think of it. Please don't kill me." I said quietly.

"I won't kill you yet, it just better happen soon." And with that she hung up.

I slammed my phone on the coffee table.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked me.

"GameStop is out of the video game I ordered that's all." I said. Lying to my mom felt bad but hey I did it about 3 times a day so it wasn't too bad this time.

"Gosh Percy kids and there video games these days." She said shaking her head.

Now I realized I'd better come up with double the money or Mr. Mere would put me in a pretty tight situation.

**Did you like it? Did ya love it or was it just plain horrible tell me in a review please!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	3. Peruvian Butt Weasels

**Hey! =) **

**Chapter 3: Peruvian Butt Weasels**

Mint's Birthday was coming up so naturally she had this huge celebration filled with whatever rich people do for parties. Mint said It was a costume party and the theme was Peru. Heck, I don't even know if Peru is in North, East, West, or South America!

So I decided to ask Annabeth what to do, she seemed pretty smart.

"Hey Annabeth come here." I said calling her over one day at work.

"Yes Percy are you wondering again where the Secret Wonderland lotion goes?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey that was a one time thing I now know to ask Summer because she is a more helpful person!"

She smirked, "So what stupid idiotic question is then?"

"Oh funny but it isn't stupid or idiotic, you probably will be clueless when I ask my question. You see my girlfriend is having a birthday party and the theme is Peruvian, the only thing I know about Peru is the Peruvian Butt Weasel, so I'm kind of stumped." I said to her while fidgeting with the rectangle on my apron that said Percy Jackson.

She burst out laughing, "Is this some kind of joke?" She said while laughing, "I can't breathe, I can't breathe! I mean seriously what the in the world is a Peruvian Butt Weasel."

I felt hurt. I really felt hurt, "I thought you had more class then that wisegirl. And for your information there is such a thing as a Peruvian Butt Weasel."

"Wisegirl? Is that like my new nickname or something?" She said with a slight trace of a smile.

"Yeah it is." I said still feeling hurt.

Silence… she opened her mouth, "Percy?" "Yeah" I asked. "Is a Peruvian Butt Weasel like a naked mole rat?"

It was my turn to laugh, "No silly! Naked mole rats aren't real! What a hilarious name."

"And for your information," she said imitating the way I said it, "Just look up Peruvian clothing on google cause its difficult to explain to someone like you seaweed brain."

"So now you got a nickname for me?"

"Yeah and I can come up with more! How about kelp head or-" I cut her off there, "Don't go showing off your talent at making nicknames in my face!" I blurted out.

We were interrupted by Lauren who told me to get back to work. "What about Annabeth!" I protested.

"If you haven't noticed she has been working a lot during your little chat session." Lauren added with a frown.

Annabeth gave a fake grin in my direction which I ignored. Even though she was a pig headed wise girl, she was still kind of awesome.

I figured out that all I had to do was wear some of my mom's drapes and I looked like a purebred Peruvian. As a little surprise to cheer up Mint I canceled her band and brought in only the best Peruvian band in the world, yeah she ordered the finest but oh baby I got the best.

It's a little intimidating walking into the Mere Manor because Mint's dog Princepoopaloo, she's a nasty girl. They bought her to replace the Mere's deceased cat Mr. Loveymuffaloo. Man she hates me like I hate Math class since it's the only class I can't sleep in. (Mr. Majowski comes along with a giant fly swatter to bang on my desk if I fall asleep)

I went to ring the door bell. It was Mr. Loveymuffaloo's meow.

There butler George opened the door, "Welcome Mr. Jackson."

"How you doing Georgie!" I said slapping him on the back.

"Do not touch me Mr. Jackson."

"Oh sorry I forgot the no touchie rule." I said quietly and entered the house or shall I say mansion or fashionably Peruvian decorated mansion.

"Thank God you could make it!" Mint's sister Olive came up to hug me. Olive was basically one of those pageant girls who tries to be nice to everyone but secretly hates you and when you go to sleep wants to take her sharpest steak knife and kill you, you know the type.

"Yeah.' I said quietly.

"turn that frown upside down Percy and come and enjoy the party." She said giving me her realistic but so fake smile and walked away to join her own friends.

"There you are!" Mint said aggressively, "Everything is wrong! Where is the band! And oh my God are you wearing your mother's drapes?"

"Well to answer question number one I canceled your band to get you the best Peruvian band in the world and to answer question number to oh my God how did you know!"

"You WHAT!" mint screamed. Yeah she didn't take it very well.

"Sorry."

"You idiot," She slapped me right on the face, "My daddy payed 2 thousand dollars for them to come!" Slap number 2, "Why am I dating you? You're nothing but a revolting jerk who wastes my daddy's money! I hate you!" This time I was expecting the slap, so I fought back. Only this time she tried to hug me and we happened to me next to this mermaid fountain and well sometimes I have butter fingers.

SPLASH! Mint tumbled backwards into the fountain. Her priceless clothes ruined. Wait why was she not in Peru clothes?

Mr. Mere came out of the house running to his daughter's aid.

"Minty darling how did this happen?" He asked her, "George pull her out of the fountain I don't want to ruin my freshly ironed tux." George grunted, "But sir my back has been-"

"Silence and get her out. So again minty darling what happened?"

She started crying, "Percy pushed me!"

Looks like I'll have to triple the amount of money I needed…

**Was it good? I won't update till I get 5 reviews if I don't well say goodbye to this story forever cause It will never be updated again! mwahahahahahaha!**

**p.s. please review cause I don't want this story to die!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	4. I Poop Brown and Green Candycanes

**Hey peoples! I forgot to mention this last time, but I do not own Peruvian butt weasels this weird kid in my class does! **

**So on with the story.**

"There in the bathroom Percy!" My mom shouted at me. It's not my fault I couldn't find the toilet paper! It's like my mom made a fun little game out of it 'Hide the toilet paper' ready or not here I come!

I made my way into the bathroom on the hunt for toilet paper.

"Hmm what's this?" I asked quietly and picked up an odd little tube. As I was holding it up to the light my mom entered the bathroom.

"Thought you might need help." She said and then noticed what I was holding, "I would put that down if I were you." She said to me.

"Well, what is it?" I asked her. I seriously had no clue.

"It's a hemorrhoid tube." My mom said with a slight grin.

"What the heck is that?" I said dropping it because a hemorrhoid sounded pretty disgusting.

"Its when your but gets all swollen and it feels like a grape is up your butt." She offered.

I remember screaming a bit, I mean I just touched an object that went up my mom's butt crack.

"Nope never had one." I said grabbing my butt and rushing out of the room. Ok I think I just might have a hemorrhoid. And I learned another thing that day. I learned that the guy who invented the saying don't touch stuff that doesn't belong to you is a genius. I wonder if he ever picked up his mother's hemorrhoid tube...

"Hey Wise girl, I had a dream about you last night." I said to Annabeth the next morning.

"Oh and what might that dream be." She said turning to me after she finished putting the last bottle up on the shelf.

"It was the wildest dream, you see we were cave men with these awesome clubs and I was like killing people and yeah it was cool!"

She grinned a bit, "Want to know what my dream was?" She said to me.

'Sure!" I wanted to know what went through her head.

"That you had this special power and you could poop candy canes!"

I swear my eyes nearly pooped out of my head, "AWESOME!"

"Yeah one was brown and green." She said.

"New flavor!"

"Yeah it was my dream."

"REALLY!" I asked her.

"No."

"What?" I said. I mean why would you lie about pooping candy canes, that's just wrong.

"I was using sarcasm Percy. And please don't tell me you don't know what sarcasm is."

"I'm not stupid." I mumbled to her fidgeting with my awesome rectangle.

"Just leave it alone." She said to me.

"Leave what alone?" I asked her still fidgeting.

"Your nametag seaweed brain, it's driving me crazy!" She said pulling my hand away from my rectangle. We paused for a moment. Then she pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You play with it a lot when you're nervous." She said and started to walk away but I grabbed her by the arm to ask her a seriously important question. "Yes Percy?" She started. "Please don't laugh at this, but I think I might have a hemorrhoid." I said to her.

She stared at me oddly, "Percy please don't ask me about what happens in your butt." She said and walked away. I punched the air, "She wants me." I said to myself. And by the way I make a pretty handsome caveman.

"Welcome to the annual Mere baseball festival!" Mr. Mere shouted through his megaphone, "You all know your teams so everyone… PLAY BALL!" He shouted with a cheesy smile on his face and then entered his hair and makeup tent where me and Mint were sitting as Mint got the finishing touches on her eyeliner.

"Ugh it's all wrong! You made this eye way to heavy!" She said through gritted teeth to her stylist.

"Woah Mint it looks fine to me." I said to her but that just made it worse.

"Mint your team is up!" Her father shouted clapping his hands. He looked like a chicken jumping for joy.

The Annual Mere Baseball Festival is a bunch of rich people who suck majorly at baseball and end up quitting befpre halftime, let's leave it at that.

I was on Mint's team. I knew I could beat these snotty ping pong balls with my eyes closed.

"Percy your up." Mint said grabbing my arm, "I would kiss you but I just reapplied makeup so yeah." She said in her usual manner. Yup, I was used to it. My girlfriend never ever would kiss me, it totally sucked!

The pitcher through the ball way over my head. "Figures." I mumbled.

"I hate stupid baseball I hate stupid baseball." Mint said as she was dusting some type of dirty substance of her green uniform. The pitcher through another ball, this time it was a perfect swing. "I hate stupid ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mint yelled as I accidentally hit her in the head with a metal baseball bat… It was even worse then the time she broke a nail.

"My baby!" Mr. Mere said running to his daughter. He was followed by Olive and Mrs. Mere and their dog Princepoopaloo.

"What have you done now?" Mr. Mere yelled in my face. I was really not growing fond of those overused words…

So yeah, I had to pay for the medical bill when I was finally earning a lot of money. So now I have to pay for the damage down when I tripped over the foreign lady, the damage to Mint's car, the damage to Mint's dress, and the Mint's medical bill. Mr. Mere had completely forbid me from ever seeing his daughter again. Well that, that was not going to work! I mean first, I can not stay away from that piece of total hotness, and two, Mr. Mere totally adores me! I mean who can't?

**I sure can't! Can you resist the power of this story? I need 5 reviews for me to update!**

**I'm really happy! So please make this day more awesome for me!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	5. I Meet a OneEyed Chihuhua

**Hey everyone! I am tired and have a headache so don't expect this chapter to be as funny as the others but it still has a great plot! 8)**

**I'm drinking hot chocolate!**

Work today was extremely boring! Barely any customers! Except the lady who came in with a dog in her purse. That was kind of cool… ok this is so sad to say the highlight of my day was seeing a dog in a purse. I think it might've pooped in there because it had the constipated look on its face.

"Alrighty! Summer, Annabeth, and Kelly can two of you be kind enough to help me out this weekend? I'm visiting my sister in Florida and I need someone to take care of my dogs and plants." Lauren said to the girls at the end of our shifts.

Annabeth raised her hand and nodded. "Great Annabeth!" Lauren said and turned her head towards the other two.

"We're busy.' They said in unison. Lauren frowned, "Percy?" I was confused why she was asking me but I offered, "Sounds like a plan L-Man!" the girls started laughing, all except Lauren and Annabeth.

"Well Percy, it seems you're to dumb to notice but Lauren is a WOMAN not a MAN!" Annabeth said to me sarcastically.

Haha truly a comedian that Annabeth is…

"I hate sarcasm" I mumbled to myself. She let out a laugh that could've been owned by santa. Except she didn't look like him and probably still wouldn't if got fat and grew a beard. DISTUBING IMAGE DISTUBING IMAGE! Ok that is freaky to think about!

"That wasn't supposed to be sarcastic." She said to me. I felt my face get hot. Why did this girl have to be smarter then me! It wasn't right, I hate smarty pants!

"Percy Annabeth what do you two think you're doing? It's work not time to play e-harmony!" Lauren barked and headed towards the storage room. We both turned a little red and went back to work, if I knew what would happen at Lauren's house I might have considered the job more thoroughly.

Lauren's house was only a couple minutes from mine. I was just a little late for 2 reasons;

I'm just naturally late

I had a hurricane with rocks in it… (aka diarrhea if you know what I mean)

I pushed a little too hard therefore making my hemorrhoid worse then before, I might need to look into the issue.

I tapped on the door with my knuckles hoping Lauren would answer. She did. She opened the door of her one story home. It looked as though it was decorated by a gypsy. Nothing matched. Please don't sign her up to be my interior decorator please!

"Hi Percy." She said plainly opening the door to reveal Annabeth in a plain shawl drinking coffee of tea or hot chocolate or water or apple juice or tree sap or any other beverage you can think of. I heard the yapping of dogs, one was deep another in the middle and a very high pitched one.

"How many dogs do you have?" I asked her.

Please don't be a lot! I thought inside my head.

"I've got 3 beautiful babies!" Lauren exclaimed and hugged her self.

"Um weren't we talking about dogs?" I asked her.

"Um well my dogs are my babies Percy." She stated as though I was dumb. But I'm not. Clearly I'm not anyone cold point that one out sistah.

I hadn't even noticed that Annabeth had left the kitchen. But soon after I realized it she came in holding 2 dogs by the collar and one under her arm.

Lauren squealed, "How's mommy's little angels awww who's a cute puppy? You are! You are!" She said to the dogs who started wagging there tails affectionately.

"The Great Dane is Mouse, the Golden Retriever is Goldie Locks, and Chihuahua is Nalu. Also additional info is on my fridge, and I better make a run for it guys. See you next week!" She said and left the house in a jiffy.

I studied the dogs and nearly flew out of my shorts. Nalu had one eye. Jeepers that's a little weird.

"Uh should we read the info on the fridge?' I asked trying to forget about Nalu's eyes I mean eye.

"I already read it." She said proudly and turned towards me, "You probably cant read so I recorded myself reading it." She said handing me a small casset tape.

"Thanks, but I can assure you that I can read." I said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Who does she think she is? Miss Know it all? Oh wait I think she does.

I looked at the sheet. Let me just give you the highlights…

1) Mouse has a severe condition called diahreahconiosis, make sure he is wearing his diaper at all times.

I looked over and sure enough Mouse was wearing a diaper.

2) you must change Mouse's diaper every two hours.

Yum it's like taking care of the baby I never wanted!

Make sure Goldie Locks is fed the special canned food which is labeled specifically with her name on it, she has diabetes and don't feed her table scraps unless you want her to go into a diabetic coma. And yes Percy that is a VERY bad thing meaning she could die!

Did her dogs all have special disorders or something? God where'd she get em' from anyway?

You may have already noticed Nalu has on eye. That is because of Goldie, she has dog anger management issues if someone touches her Binky Boo. Aka her stuffed hot dog, so please Percy don't touch it…

Keep Nalu and Goldie in separate rooms at night when you are gone.

Have a firm grip on Mouse when walking him since he is not neutered yet and goes after every female thing even Nalu.

Make sure Nalu is wearing her blue coat outside if its hot, red if its chilly green 50 degrees and below pink if its snowy and yellow in 10 degreees and below.

Ok its summer did she really think we'd need to know that stuff? Like it was going to snow. Don't jinx me now…

Well that was the best of it, the other stuff WAY to boring so maybe I'll read it later. Hahahahaha like I read in my free time!

Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder…

**How'd you guys like the dog sitting idea? Maybe a little bit of fluff coming up, maybe not…**

**Please please review you guys! It makes me want to update faster!**

**LUV U!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	6. I Fall Into Animal Waste

**Wow it's been a while…. I have a new Hunger Games obsession guys…. I am really aggravated right now because there is a fly swarming my head!**

I turned around to look at Annabeth.

"Is it just me or are we in for more then we bargained for?" She asked smiling. I couldn't help but smiling too.

"I'd say so."

Annabeth's smile vanished when two little doggies got next to eachother.

"No Mouse! No!" Annabeth screeched. Just as the note had said, Mouse would go after every female thing…. Including Nalu.

After Annabeth separated the two dogs we decided it was time to take them for a walk.

"I'll take mouse because you know I'm a guy and I'm stronger."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Do I need to repeat it?' I said laughing.

"No Percy that was an extremely sexist comment and to prove you wrong _I'll_ take Mouse _and_ Goldie.

"But on the list it says to take Mouse alone." Percy said argueing

"Fine I take Mouse and you take the other two disasters." She said and put down the spatula that she was holding.\

Ok here is a tip: Be gentle when putting a chihuahua in a coat there bite is worse then there bark…

"God dang it Nalu!" I said and kicked the dog across the room.

"Percy you amazon get away from this poor little dog!" Annabeth said cuddling Nalu.

"She started it." I mumbled.

Tip number 2: wear padding when walking a dog.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!' I screamed as Goldie hurled me into someone's garage.

"Sorry Perce it just looked like she wanted to play fetch."

"Well obviously don't throw it when I'm holding her!" I yelled as I brushed animal poop off my pants. (I will never know what kind of animal made that disgusting waste)

"I know." She said smirking.

Ok Annabeth was a lot stronger then she was letting on and was definitely still mad at me for what I said, well two can play that game.

I loosened Goldie's harness.

"Oh Annabeth my hands are oh so tired from holding on to two doggies at once! I need your brave hands oh strong woman to help me overcome such pain!'

"Cut the Shakespeare Percy. But I'll take Goldie only to prove to you that I am stronger and that Girl's Rule!" Annabeth said strongly.

"Fetch Goldie!" I shouted and through a poop covered stick. (Yeah I scraped animal waste off my pants with that)

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. Goldie escaped her harness and ran down after the stick. And I'm a pretty good thrower (sorry had to add that in there)

"At least she'll come back with the stick."

"Maybe not you imbecile! Go after her NOW!" she yelled. Annabeth gets really scary and then her neck vain pops out and she pretty much looks like a vulture that eats organic yogurt… Like I said- scary.

I ran halfway down the street until I couldn't take it anymore. First of all Goldie did not come back, second I am slower the a troll.

Annabeth sprinted in front of me. "Cross Country." She said smirking. I stuck out my tongue. Chances of us finding Goldie were 1 in a million…

"I just walked all over town! Not to mention I got beat up by a 7 year old in a princess costume! Its totally not my fault that I hospitalized her dad!" I shouted to Annabeth who was sitting on the couch watching Beverly Hills Chihuahua with Nalu.

She cracked up. Then she was serious. Typical Annabeth… "I called every shelter in the area and there have been no sightings, so much for the 50 dollars." Annabeth said.

"What 50 dollars! I'm only getting 40!"

"What's worse is that we lost someone's loving pet." Annabeth said, I swear I saw a tear drop.

"Loving! Those animals need to be in a mental facility!" I said to her. She didn't crack a smile.

"Its alright Annabeth, we'll find Goldie I promise you that." I said an sat next to her on the couch.

"Do you really think so?" She asked me.

"I know so." I said and then she kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked not trying to be rude but I was seriously wondering. I mean what did I do for her today?

"Being you." she said and walked away.

After a pretty horrific day that was just what I needed. Annabeth not making sense. Whatever, she was still pretty cool, sometimes scary but overall cool.

Tomarrow I had something on my mind: Apoligizing to Mint, it only seemed right. Sure Mr. Mere hated me and Mint did to, but I still think the butler Geaorge has a soft spot for me!

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Review and I'll give oyu more =)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	7. I'm Glad I Don't Have To Clean Fat Rolls

**Heyy =) I'm really happy and krazy for reviews so bring them to me mwahahahahaha I'm extremely happy for those who reviewed!**

**KatyPerryIsAwesome: YAYA THE HUNGER GAMES ARE AWESOME!**

**Pjoperson: hahaha that's how I imagine him 2**

**Me and me: I like percabeth two and sure my percy is a little too dumb but nooo 6 pack =)**

**Capollo4Ever: why thankyou**

**JazzGirl123: glad you think so**

**ChildofTitans310: I'm also glad I updated**

**Do you want your name to appear up here? Then freaking review =) **

**(don't think I'm not grateful because I am)**

**I will be updating frequently from now on! Like maybe every other week or once a week**

**I NEED A BETA! Any offers?**

Today me and Annabeth were going to put posters up. Artwork isn't exactly my thing so Annabeth basically made them all. But I got to pull a red wagon filled with posters for 2 hours! That wasn't exactly the highlight of my day….

I decided to use some of my money to buy something for Mint. I wasn't exactly sure if we were officially over yet. I mean geez how about a phone call once in a while?

I bought the Dark Kiss gift basket. Going up to that exact shelf where the accident occurred I was a little nervous. If something happened, well I'd be in even worse doo doo. All this time that I have been working for this place I have not yet gone up to the shelf where the accident occurred. I guess it's my phobia. Wait I take that back, I am deathly afraid of airplanes. I never understood why though…

Summer gave me the cold shoulder while I paid for the basket. What was her deal? I was sure Mint would love it! I was wrong…

"Thanks Percy but I'm completely over that scent now. I like Charmed Life! The mix of vanilla and pear is so good." She said smiling.

I was just never right. I groaned, "Will you take me back?" I asked her. She smiled while putting green roses in a vase. (she gets them custom ordered from _Give Us Money and We Give You Flowers) _

"I'll admit my life has been a little boring without you. I haven't had any problems in the past month! I think it's a record." She took out a green brush and started brushing her brown hair with the green streaks. I forgot about how much she loved that color. Just like I liked blue food she enjoyed green food.

"Please!" I begged. I wasn't ready to go on my knees yet.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I can't take you back Percy, you're just not right for me." Then she started kissing me. That was kind of odd because she said she wasn't going to take me back.

"Don't make me miss you." She said. She leaned in to kiss me again but Mr. Mere opened up the door.

"I thought I heard his horrible voice!" he shouted glaring at me.

"Me? My voice is like silk, like an angel chorus." I said. That made him go more ape then was going before.

"Get out of my mansion now!" I noticed he said mansion instead of house. Someone's got a big head.

"No need to go all ape on me Mr. Mere." I said. Don't think I'm some delinquent kid but I speak the truth ok.

"I saw you kissing my daughter! Who knows what could've happened if I didn't put a stop to this!"

Geez… This whole time Mint wasn't defending me! So much for wanting her back.

"Fine I'll leave this dumpy mansion!" I said and slammed the white wooden door. Something in Mint's room smashed to the ground and I didn't give a crap what it was. I was sick and tired of the Mere's

George had to escort me out. I'm starting to think he doesn't like me either. This day was crappy and I was fed up.

I heard my cell phone ring when I exited the manor.

"Hey Percy it's Annabeth, I found Goldie."

"Enough said! I'll be there in a second."

"Let me give you the address first."

She told me the address and then she picked me up. The house _really_ dumpy. It was a log cabin type house except the wood was rotting and the grass was dead. This guy really needed a landscaper.

We knocked on the red door that desperately needed a paint job.

"Hello." The man said. He was fat. Super fat it was almost unbearable to look at him. He was balding and ha a raspy voice. I was hoping the guy wouldn't give me a hug.

I whispered to Annabeth, "I wouldn't want to have to clean his fat rolls." Annabeth snorted.

"Welcome to my graceful home" He said smiling. um not so graceful Mr. Fat Dude.

Goldie bounded out of the kitchen. She licked the fat guy with so much enthusiasm she pushed him onto the moldy couch.

"I love this dog." He said. Annabeth smiled so I did the same.

"Well we really need her back." Annabeth said to the man. I really didn't want that to happen. Goldie looked so happy here with the fat guy. Did she really have to go?

"Well I'll be missing this young lass." He said scratching his stomach. Eww.

"I have an idea." I suggested, "You can keep Goldie until her owner is back. That's another 5 days." The man's face lit up with pure joy. Annabeth gave me the most wonderful look.

"I accept!" The man said joyfully and Goldie licked him.

We left the house and I felt triumphant.

"I'm proud of you Percy, you did the right thing." Annabeth said and then she did the unthinkable she kissed me! Like on the lips kissed me! I was really stunned.

"I need to take a bath in wild rice."

**How was it? Yeah Percy went crazy when she kissed him! More fluff coming your way!**

**~*KUMQYAT*~**


	8. I Almost Take A Bath in Wild Rice

**Hi! Sorry for this taking a while! I have had absolutely no time for anything! I feel soooo busy! Grrr I'm really frustrated right now because I was hoping for some updating time over the weekend! (I'm rewriting this chapter, not the entire thing, just punctuation and grammar etc, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I wrote this like a year ago and I can't believe how immature I was)**

Wow! Annabeth had honestly kissed me! I was still deciding if it was real or one of those I'm so proud of you type kisses. I guess I'd just have to wait and see. She was just one of those unpredictable girls I guess.

I was surprisingly excited to head over to Lauren's house today. It was limited down to 2 dogs now that Goldie was with the fat guy. This is extremely off topic but I wonder how to say 'you're fat' in Spanish?

I felt really cheerful that morning. It seems as though Annabeth was very anxious. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and her eyes had dark circles under her eyes in an attractive way even though it meant she hadn't slept well. Was she up all night thinking about me?

"I need to show you something." She said and grabbed my hand. Ugh I knew my hands were really dry, I needed man lotion desperately! (note to self: steal some lotion from store)

She led him down to the bathroom. Awkward much? Did it look like I needed to use the restroom? Crap! Did I accidentally pee or something!?

To my surprise the bathtub was filled to the top in wild rice. Um, that's a little weird…

"Just like you wanted!" She said suppressing a giggle. Was I supposed to get this? Annabeth was not making sense…

She started to lean in. My heart did fifty back flips in a row. I did the natural idiotic thing and pecked her cheek and ran for it. Trust me kissing a girl like Annabeth is harder then it looks! Of course I had done it before, but that was completely out of the blue. I needed to be prepared.

The rest of the morning was uncomfortable. We didn't talk much, but hey I'm not that lame. I did give her a kiss after we were done.

I was determined to make it up to her though. One word popped into my mind: Greece.

I decided to go to my only source for money. It was going to be difficult showing up at the Mere manor, so I decided to meet her at Starbucks. Did you know they have free wifi there!?

Mint was pleasant that morning with a bright smile on her make up covered face. Dressed in all green from head to toe, she sat down at a table with me.

She scooted her chair closer to the the table drumming her green zebra print nails on the wooded table, "What is it you want?" She asked me.

"I desperately need money. It's not for your loan, it's for Annabeth." I was expecting Mint to freak out and dump her vanilla bean frappechino on me but she smiled coolly, "I'm glad you finally realized you like her." She said in a phony way, "I'll help."

"Awesome." I whispered.

"What is it you need?" She asked.

"I need money for plane tickets to Greece." I said quickly. She wasn't going to take this very well.

"Annabeth's lucky to have a boy like you who would go to world's end to give her something she wants." Mint said and kissed me then and there in starbucks. Joy… I could taste the vanilla on her lips.

"I thought we were over." I said almost laughing for no apparent reason. Really Mint?

"We are, but who said friends couldn't kiss each other?" She said. I wasn't going to argue, not after what she just did for me. But I would've much rather been kissing a certain blonde girl.

I was practically buzzing with joy when I came back to my mom's apartment. My mom didn't take the news so well.

"No Percy! You cant go on some vacation when you still have to pay off the loan to the Mere's!" She said harshly to me.

"But mom!" Every kids classic line.

"No buts about it Percy." She said in her completely momish way. Moms...

My mom didn't even ask how I got the tickets…. Wow.

"Why don't you sell the tickets to pay off the loan?" She suggested.

Selling them would pay of 65% of the loan… But that would also mean not making it up to Annabeth.

I was in a pickle….

**So not so much of a funny chapter but I really needed to add that in there…. I'm really tired right now… how bout' some reviews?**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**

**Yess I freak out from like 2 reviews =)**


End file.
